This invention relates to electrical connecting arrangements that include edge connectors provided with spring contacts. The spring contacts have front parts that engage contact pads at or near the edge of a second printed circuit or wiring board. Such engagement occurs when the leading edge of the board is inserted through an opening at the front of a connector body into the usual edge-receiving cavity of the body. Edge connectors of this construction are described in British Patent Applications Nos. 8824179 and 8919167. British Patent Application No. 8824179 describes electrical edge connectors whose rear ends are adapted to be secured to back-plane printed circuit or wiring first boards by one or more pins or studs of compliant metal which project from the rear of the edge connector. The pins are press or force fit into holes provided in the first board. As the pins are pressed into the holes in the first board, projecting rear ends of the connector spring contacts are urged into pressure engagement (they may also be soldered) with contact pads provided on the first board.
The present invention provides an effective electrical shielding arrangement for electrical connecting arrangements having printed circuit or wiring boards interconnected through electrical connectors of the construction described above.